This invention relates to vehicle doors characterized by a reinforcement at which door hardware is mounted outboard of a window.
A prior art vehicle door typically includes an outer panel, an inner panel, and numerous reinforcements such as a beltline reinforcement, a hinge reinforcement, a latch reinforcement, and an impact bar. Door hardware, such as a window regulator, a latch, a window guide, etc., is mounted to the inner panel and is inboard of a glass window when the window is in its open, i.e., retracted, position. The inner panel is typically a structural component, providing a substantial amount of the prior art door""s structural integrity and stiffness. An interior trim panel is mounted to the inner panel to provide the door with an aesthetically-pleasing user interface.
A vehicle door is provided that includes an inner panel, an outer panel operatively connected to the inner panel such that the inner panel and the outer panel form a cavity therebetween, and a reinforcement member at least partially located within the cavity. The vehicle door includes a window selectively movable between an extended and a retracted position. When the window is in the retracted position, it is at least partially located in the cavity between the inner panel and the reinforcement member. Door hardware, such as a window regulator, is preferably operatively connected to the reinforcement member so that it is outboard of the window when the window is in the retracted position. In the context of the present invention, xe2x80x9coutboardxe2x80x9d corresponds to the direction or orientation that would be outboard with respect to a vehicle if the vehicle door is operatively connected thereto. In other words, the window is between the door hardware and the inner panel.
By mounting door hardware outboard of the window, the inner panel can be positioned in close proximity to the window, resulting in a thinner door compared to the prior art. Furthermore, the inner panel can follow the contour of the window to further reduce the thickness of the door compared to the prior art.
The reinforcement member is preferably a panel that is configured to replace the numerous reinforcements found in a typical prior art door. The use of such a panel provides better dimensional control and fewer tolerance stack-ups compared to the prior art, enabling door designers to design a thinner door than is achievable with the prior art by reducing the design clearances between door components compared to the prior art. Furthermore, the panel may be configured to provide the door with substantially all its structural rigidity and stiffness so that the inner panel need not be a structural member. Thus, the inner panel can be made thinner than prior art inner panels, or an interior trim panel may be employed as an inner panel, thereby eliminating a component found in typical prior art vehicle doors. The vehicle door can therefore reduce door thickness compared to the prior art, and thereby increase vehicle interior space and provide increased exterior styling options
The above features and advantages, and other features and advantages, of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.